The Hunted Soldier
by Decepticon.Wildfire
Summary: A group of humans are transported to Cybertron - One of which is on their own and being hunted by her enemy... Being thrown into the transformers' world will be their biggest challenge after the catastrophy that was Project Blackfire... Set in the video games WAR FOR CYBERTRON and FALL OF CYBERTRON. (Megatron x OC) The combaticons have a new friend! XD Review guys please? XD
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

I'm at a stage now where everything I write is just deleted because i think it isn't good enough….. I'm going to try really hard and keep this one going for a while! Let us go back to my roots and start with a transformers fanfiction!

It'll be from the video games – WAR FOR CYBERTRON AND FALL OF CYBERTRON – Thought I'd let ya'll know!

Be careful if you don't like swearing... I might do it a lot! XD

_Italics = Thoughts_

**_..:blahblahblah:... = comm. links_**

Enjoy!

* * *

The night was still, just like her breath... The cold shivers raced down her spine as the rain poured down and thunder roared just like any dramatic scene would. Her wild curly brown hair was stuck to her face by the blood on her forehead from being hit with a large blunt object. Tied up by her hands and lay on her side she felt helpless.

"_No help this time amigo...Not with these pricks..."_

The squelch of wet and heavy leather boots was quickly approaching as she looked around through the gloomy lighting of the abandoned factory. The roof was by far dilapidated through the years of no service, the rain falling through any crevice it could find, windows smashed and glass bloodstained on the concrete showed she wasn't the only victim of the rouge marines "visits"...

Large black boots came into her vision as she raised her head painfully to glance at the man who brought her here.

Alfred Jones, 25. Best known as the scum of the Earth, was an ex-captain of the American marines in a special ops force who loved to call themselves "The Renegades". His dirty blonde hair was shaggier from being out of the marines and yet his muscles were still big and defined as any girl would want, light brown eyes would show his madness when he was in control- Which was on of the main reasons he was released of service - and terrify any young soldier. His complexion hadn't changed much, he was a little more tan from being able to do what he liked, after he retreated to Mexico and managed to worm his way by fear into the terrorist business and now traveled globally. His face was more angular and a thin layer of stubble covered most of the lower half of his face, to show how manly he was apparently... A brave fighter and soldier who knew how to take down many foes by fear alone... He was a dangerous and violent enemy to have on your own. His only flaw would be Lauryn Phillips, an old sweetheart before: **Project Blackfire**.

"How're you today my dear Lauryn?" he said with the common sneer as he grabbed her chin to force her gaze higher and smirk at her displeasure, "_Attitude hasn't changed..." _She thought to herself.

"Peachy thanks. Love what you've done to the place, nice and authentic." She replied sarcastically.

Lauryn Phillips, 23. A British special ops sergeant, with a large military and black ops family background. With wild and layered curly brown hair down to the dip in her waist and deep blue eyes always lined with black eyeliner on the top and small flicks, with smoky black eyeliner on the bottom to finish, her appearance alone could have startled a couple of men. A curvy yet toned, fit body showed her dedication to fighting and skills in warfare. A diagonal scar ran through her toned stomach, done by the like of Alfred Jones, and her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and makeup. She wasn't a goth, more of a rock and metal person. She was always desiring to be successful in everything she came across, and wouldn't stop till she achieved her best. A determined woman with a very short temper and able to hide most emotions made her as dangerous as Jones and a war machine. Her only flaw was her naivete and sometimes childish manners, which would get her into too much trouble. She wasn't perfect because she never played well with others - They were all weak.

The man snorted as he grabbed a hold of her black leather jacket and puller her to his face, "I want to know why you were sent here Phillips, you're an assassin by family blood. There's always a reason!" he spat, Lauryn only stared back blankly and raised an eyebrow.

"If you'd untie me then i'd show you." She raised her wrists for exaggeration and pulled a face of pain as she saw how raw her wrists really were. Jones chuckled and punched her in the stomach, causing her to topple backwards in a grunt of pain.

"I'd rather not, if you won't tell me..."He cracked his knuckles threateningly, "I'll have to force it out of you!" He stomped on her tied hands and she grunted again, trying to not show her obvious pain.

"Don't hide this from me Lauryn. I need to know!" He picked her up by her wrists and dragged her to a set of rusted, hanging chains from the roof supports and tied her already bound wrists to them, Phillips yelling like a banshee for him to let her go. Clicking his fingers a table was pushed towards him by his masked soldiers dressed in black and grey camouflage, holding all sorts of torture and medical equipment and her weapons on the bottom shelf. Looking back he saw a sliver of fear shift across her face, "Is that fear I see? Oh it's too good to be true!" Jones clapped his hands together and his men were dismissed, eyes trailed across his table until he found a pair of silver knuckledusters and picked them up, revealing them to his captive.

He swung at Lauryn and hit her square in the jaw sending her head to snap to the side and hit chin on her right shoulder, painfully groaning she hung her head and spat blood out onto his boots, some still dribbled our of her plump lips and ran down her swore she could hear some of his men outside laughing at her pain. "TELL ME!" he roared kicking her again and again, _"Looks like I'm lying again!"_

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I'll tell you, just... Please, stop the pain Alfred..." She stared into his brown eyes with such sorrow he felt a little bad for what he'd done. "I was sent here to observe what you were doing, collect what i could and report back. A team would of been sent via my information and burned the whole place to the ground. You in it. All I saw was some scientist with plans for portal transport tech. That's all I know Al', i promise you..."

_"At least i wasn't lying about the tech equipment though!" __  
_

Alfred put his hands on her waist and drew her close... "I know you'd never lie to me my darlin'."

Lauryn smirked darkly, _"__Right were i want you..."_ before she lifted her right knee up to knee him in the gut so he bent over and quickly raised her left leg to kick him in the face, breaking his nose for the third time that year and rendering him unconscious.

_"I love playing pretend..." _

Phillips swung herself a few times before managing to go head over heels, repeating it two more times, her weight and chain tension managed to break them from the rust. Landing in a crouch much like a cat, she crept over to the table and retrieved all her weapons and rucksack of survival as she would say. Fitting as much ammunition into the custom shotgun and her pockets as possible she got a few more things as well. After rolling up her jackets sleeves she placed her black leather arm bracers on with the engraving of a dragon on the silver blade, hidden in each bracer tightly before rolling them back down again. She put her twin silver sai with black leather handles into her knee high, dark brown army boots for safe keeping. After re-attaching her throwing knives to each shoulder by the eight slots in her jacket, she swung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and fitted her steel knuckled black leather finger less gloves over her hands and bolted from the room.

Phillips glanced down the hallways, remembering the route to the science department as she was dragged around, she went left and went to the third door on the right. Opening it, she rushed around to gather the plans and looked, "_They're in another language... One I've never seen before." _Brushing it off she folded them into her back pocket, that was until she noticed a white tarp covering something up in the middle of the spacious concrete room. Curiosity getting the better of Phillips, she removed the cover and gasped at the sight.

_"The transport tech! I've got to tell Commander Barlow!" _

As she was about to leave the sound of guns clicking to fire was heard from behind as she hesitantly turned around, only to meet the furious gaze of Jones and his soldiers. Lighting crackled over heard as it shot through the metal roof towards the machine. Lauryn jumped and rolled out of the way and took cover behind the machine as it flickered to life, co-ordinates set to a random location and the middle had a small ball glowing blue.

"Everyone stay back! We don't know what it does!" One of the scientist yelled to everyone, the blue ball was glowing brighter and getting bigger rapidly.

"Lauryn! Get away from the transport!" Jones shouted out, gun still aimed at her and ready to fire. The blue ball had taken up the capacity of the machine now, and was glowing a more purple glow...

_"I have no idea how I'm getting outta this one!"_

One of the soldiers snuck around the group to almost get behind Phillips before tripping on a stray wire and falling over, triggering one of his grenades. "FRAG OUT!" He bellowed as most of the soldiers ran from the room, the rest took cover behind the steel tables. Lauryn however, was in the middle and had no escape route, "_Unless..." _

At the last second she jumped into the blue void as the grenade went off blasting her further into the blue and only three screams were heard that day...

One of the clumsy soldier.

One of Jones at the loss of his captive.

One of Phillips launching into the unknown.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

Ermergerd its' the prerlurg!

I hope you enjoyed it so far!

Good night, good morning or even happy birthday! Later dudes! XD


	2. First Meeting

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**

Hey guys! Just a quick thank you to all who've followed or even chose to favourite my story! It means a lot so thanks! *hugs and kisses and stuff*

Here's the very first chapter of the storaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Don't forget to review unless you're lazy… XD

_Italics = Thoughts_

**...:...:... = comm. links**

* * *

**XXX - means with a different character!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Blue filled her vision as she fell through the void. No clue what was up or down, left or right, she felt sick to her stomach of being blasted through a portal. What made it worse was that she had no idea to where it led to... That was until she saw a sliver of a gap moving closer and closer...

_"Ah, land finally!"_

However, falling at around six feet from the air wasn't the highlight of her day as she landed with a large thud and clack of her weapons on a cold metallic surface that made her shiver. Blurs of light and shadow filled her vision as she raised her head to look around, "Alright then..." Phillips muttered slowly, "Where am I?" Looking around she noticed she was under the ruins of a once great metallic structure, the points that had once caressed the sky were broken and rusting on the ground around her. A grey hue was the cast of the weather and looked like it could rain soon... Moving from her position she crawled underneath what looked to be a platform attached to the building. It gave her a brief indication that she was at a flight deck for a small helicopter or plane and it would have to suffice for a temporary camp until she knew where she was. Cautious of being out in the open she removed her bow and knocked an arrow onto the black string. Phillips grimly looked at her fallen rucksack and dared not think if she had enough food to last for the time being, she walked towards it and crouched down.

Rooting through her rucksack she found she had four bottles of water and one bottle of vodka for when she was in need of a pick me up, thirty small sachets of dried fruits and meats and a couple of energy bars. She didn't eat many sweets, more of a chocolate fan she had a couple of snickers' and galaxy's thrown in as well, including her phone with her savior of a solar paneled case for non stop charge... She unrolled her green sleeping bag that was attached to her rucksack and placed it on the smoothest part she could find under the flight deck. She kept on her plated leather gloves and kept her sai in her boots just in case of a fight, laying herself down she glared around again at her surroundings as she tried to remove the paranoiac feeling of being watched.

**XXX**

"GARH!" The big green tank roared as he swung another punch at the gun metal grey wall, "This is all Starscream's fault!" He heard a chuckle from behind him as he looked over his black armored shoulder to see his combaticon brothers; Onslaught, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle walk in.

"Brawl, we all hate that mech at the minute, suck it up and deal with it." Onslaught said, being the leader of the group they all listened to him more than some of their superiors - Starscream being one of them. The tank growled under his breath at his leader and looked away with a snarl, "Oh I am. Let me take out my frustrations by thinking the wall's that damned seeker!" and hurled a powerful right hook to the already abused wall, half of his arm following through it by the rough hit.

Vortex came up behind his brother in arms and grasped his shoulder and pulled him away in a stern grasp, the crimson and dark green mech stared at him behind his yellow visor, "Go out for a drive and blow slag up. You'll feel better!" he almost ordered as he pushed him out of the room. Swindle laughing as the muscle mech of the group was pushed out like a naughty sparkling, earning him a smack upside the helm from Onslaught.

"Leave him be. Unless you want him to break your chassis and crack your visor like last time!" The look of utter horror on Swindle's face was priceless as the remainder of the constructicons laughed it off and got to work.

**XXX**

On the outside of the decepticon base, Brawl was driving full speed around Kaon and blowing up everything in his path with his huge double cannons. _"How dare that traitorous slagheap reduce me to a mere drone! I should be on the front lines with my brothers!Not on some recon mission... That's for rookies!" _Rage clouded the mech's processor again as he fired a particularly large hole into the side of building near an old flight deck to where he was meant to be looking...

Transforming he set his attention to the task at hand, a powerful surge of energy had spiked in this area not to long ago and it was believed to be autobot weapons testing. Brawl was here to investigate and report back to the base on his findings and to bring back anything he could for evaluation. He walked over to an overlook of the flight deck his black path blaster at the ready, from what he could see there was no sign of any autobots or a place where they could even test any weaponry.

_"Must be a false alarm... No surprise there with Screamer..."_

Coming to the conclusion there was no threat, he commed his superior Starscream, **...:Brawl to Starscream, there's nothing":... **

**...:There must be something Brawl! My scanners don't lie to me, I Starscream, invented them myself!:... **The scratchy, high pitched voice of the decepticons second in command was alwasy smug and pompous, Brawl hated it to his very spark and couldn't wait to hear of the mech's death in battle.

**...:I'm overlooking the flight deck now SIR, there's nothing to be seen.:... **The tank retorted back keeping in the growl trying to surface was rather difficult when Starscream was mentioned, they never saw optic to optic ever.

**...:You're only OVERLOOKING? GET DOWN THERE AND ACTUALLY INVESTIGATE YOU FOOL! Starscream out.:...**

Brawl sighed deeply in order to maintain control as he jumped down from the overlook and landed in a crouch, gun poised and following his sight for any signs of movement. Finding none he moved from his position and walked over to the piles of scrap metal and started to rummage through them to find any sign of weaponry.

**XXX**

Lauryn was jolted awake by the rough sound of scraping metal and clatter of falling parts close to her hiding place. Diving from her sleeping mat she grabbed her quiver and swung it over onto her back and grabbed her bow, she crept away from her hiding place to peek around the corner of the base of the flight deck. What she saw was something from anyones sci-fi fantasies!

He was a large metal robot- probably a good few feet higher than herself, that consisted of dark green and hints of black, two huge cylinders on his back that looked like cannons on a tank and, also a couple of glowing purple lines on his body that led to his chest where a pointy and sharp looking symbol was etched into. He looked very complex by the sounds of gears clicking in his movements , and the way his yellow eyes moved showed intelligence, rage and honour proved this thing was a very sentient being. Assuming it was a 'he' by the deep growls of frustration as he tore apart sheets of metal from large piles like he was looking for something important.

Lauryn looked around for a vantage point and found one just above the robot as he moved from one pile to the next, _"My, my he seems very persistent!" _She thought to herself. Curious to get this closer look, she climbed to the top of the platform as quietly as she could the only sounds made were the drops of bolts and screws masked by the noise of the other being. Once at the top Phillips crawled to the edge of the platform and peered over the edge.

Only he was looking back.

_"How the fuck did he hear me?" _

Eyes wide open in shock, Lauryn did the only logical thing. She bolted away down the platform away from the robot, just as an explosion was heard from behind and she was sent hurtling forwards into a metal wall. Groaning as she tried to get up, her head dizzy and numb from the force of the explosion she could only feel a heavy weight press down on her torso as she gasped for air.

"What in Primus' name are you?" The voice growled, it was loud and deep and threatening, it could only be the robot. Lauryn could only wheeze as she tried to push the weight away and breathe once more. The weight was pressured and then lifted away, only to be replaced by cold metal surrounding her throat just not enough to choke her.

"I-I'm a human... Fr-from Earth!" She shouted, wanting him away from her as she stared into his big yellow eyes. He looked confused and slowly let her go, keeping her in place by his large path blaster aimed at her chest.

"Where is Earth? What are you doing here?" he asked, she only looked at him helplessly and didn't answer. This made him angry... "Tell me!" he roared as he slammed her face first into the ground and pulled at the dark fibers on her head roughly. She screamed in pain and tried to grab his wrist and force him to let go as he twisted her backwards, "I don't know why i'm here! All I remember is a fucking blue portal!" This caught his attention and he loosened his grip slightly,

"A portal?" He asked, she nodded as tears started to form from her eyes, _"She could give us answers on the energy surge... I'll take her back." _

He released her and she flopped down onto the ground with a clap, he kept his foot on her back so she wouldn't run away and decided to comm Starscream,

**...:Brawl to Starscream, I've found something of use to you...:...**

**...:See? I knew I was right I always am!:...** Brawl had to roll his optics at this fools stupid pride.

**...:I'll bring it back to base, Brawl out.:...**

Looking down at his captive it looked to be a femme by the shape of her body and even had glands on her chest like the femmes on Cybertron. He grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up on his shoulder as he jumped off the edge of the now broken flight deck. That's when she started to speak, "I need my things! They're important!" She said as they landed, sighing Brawl asked "Where are they?" as he put her down, she pointed to underneath the destroyed platform and ran over to it, digging through rubble until she found everything. Looking back she realised how tall he was compared to her and knew she wouldn't escape from him in this state.**  
**

Walking back over with her rucksack on and weapons all restored she waited for him to move, "Well what are you waiting for? Christmas? Let's move it man!" As she walked on ahead, that was until he grabbed her and pulled her back shaking his head.

"You, wait for me!" He growled out and quickly let her go as he literally transformed into a high tech looking tank and waited for the human femme. He chuckled a little at her amazed expression and eagerly climbed on top and grabbed onto some of his armor ready to move out. They dashed through the ruined city of Kaon, her mouth wide open at the huge buildings and broken statues, her eyes turned to the tank she was on and asked, "Hey. I never got your name. What is it?"

"What makes you think I have one?" He asked roughly

She laughed at him and tuned her head to look at more buildings, "You're a sentient, living thing, you must have name! If you don't I'll be giving you one... And you don't want me calling you big mean green machine now do ya?"

Brawl knew she had a point there and did chuckle at the name she was thinking of giving him, "It's Brawl."

She smiled.

"Nice to meet ya Brawl! I'm Lauryn and I'm sure we're going to get along just fine..."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

*Game of thrones theme song*

Well I know it's taken me a while... But I've finally left school and now i can update when i want to! AHAHAHAA you lucky people!

I hope you like it so far! So don't forget to review guys! xD

Good night, good morning or even happy birthday!


End file.
